


【团艾】

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 1）现代2）未公开情侣设定
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173806
Kudos: 2





	1. 占有欲-工口向15题 3.所有感官被限制却感受到你的温暖

**Author's Note:**

> 1）现代  
> 2）未公开情侣设定

“哈唔……？”怎么，回事？！

一片黑暗，眼皮传来束缚压迫感——  
视觉被限制。

耳鸣，自己喘气的声音和被塞在口腔的口枷模糊了的呻吟都被放大。能感觉到房间里有人，好像向自己走近了一点，但轻微的脚步声也全部被脚下的羊毛地毯吸去——  
听觉被限制。

头脑发昏，加上房间里隐约的雄性麝香，无法从气味判断那个人是谁——  
嗅觉被限制。

好热，大概是酒精作用，艾伦.耶格尔感觉有股莫名的热流在身体里到处乱窜；好冷，他是被冷醒的，全身赤裸，头发还是湿的、不时往身上滴水，然后很快就会和应该之前还在身上的水珠一样被房内直直朝着自己吹来的偏低温的空调吹干或者渗入自己身下的那片地毯。冷热轮流主宰着他的感官——  
体感被限制。

酒醉，赤裸着，双腕分别与双踝用手镣铐在一起，醒来的时候是贴着毛毯跪趴在地的姿势，被蒙眼、塞上口枷，任由自己湿漉漉的就扔到地上对着空调口直吹，在他醒来后逐渐浓烈起来的危险的性的气息——艾伦感到阵阵不安和恐惧。

是……埃尔文吗？

隐约记得，公司年会里自己很快就被灌得晕晕乎乎的，然后……？后来好像是被董事长埃尔文.史密斯叫走了？混乱记忆的最后，是自己被埃尔文扔到浴缸里，还被淋了一身冷水……再后来，自己睡过去了吗？

不过，既然是埃尔文，自己年长的恋人，那……  
自己让他生气了吗？

“唔……”为什么，一向温柔的埃尔文会这样对待自己？

好可怕……  
不仅仅是身体被头脑昏涨和冷热交替所煎熬的痛苦。  
看不到他的身影，听不到他的声音，闻不到他身上乱七八糟的香水味……  
真的……是埃尔文吗？！

“哈昂……”  
啊……那个人，走过来了！在后面、能感觉到，他的体温……  
被空调吹得太久，虽然体内仍是滚烫的热气，但体表明显的一片冰冷，对那人靠近的温热体温也异常敏感，艾伦颤抖着想要直起无力的身体贴近对方，但一想到自己赤裸的身体又哆嗦着贴紧了毛毯。

能感觉到，那个人，也跪坐在自己身后。  
“唔啊昂……！”好痛！！艾伦被那个人扯住头发强迫自己坐起身，顿时痛得眼角沁出眼泪，本来发干的嘴巴也分泌了些许唾液。离开了那片被自己的体温捂热的毛毯，沾染了湿气的胸腹更加冷了，身后的温暖越发占据他的注意力。

小心的控制着手上的力道，不甚温柔却不会让艾伦受伤。埃尔文满意的看着小家伙屈辱、不安的样子：必须得让你受点教训呢。  
想到艾伦刚刚喝醉了一副全身发红双眼迷蒙的诱人模样却任由那些居心不良的家伙又摸又抱；后来居然被假冒自己的渣滓叫出去抓住强吻还反抗不能，埃尔文脸上本来温和的笑容瞬间就变成了冷笑。

“啊昂唔……”埃尔文……是你吧？  
明明所有感官都无法给予自己答案，只能感觉到你的温暖，态度也异常恶劣，但就是感觉是你……  
可是，如果，是别的家伙怎么办？！  
被看到这副样子，被这样对待，还很可能会被侵犯！  
被埃尔文以外的家伙上……？我不要！！！

埃尔文玩味的观察着艾伦脸上惊疑不定的表情，在对方妄想挣扎之前用膝盖压紧两边手镣的铁链部分。同样赤裸的身体凑上前去，从后看去就像包裹着纤瘦的青年，却故意不触碰对方，低头边观赏艾伦并起腿都遮不住的大好春光边将温暖的气息喷洒在艾伦敏感的瑟缩起的肩颈处。  
很好，艾伦，你在被不知道是不是我的人欺负呢。  
好好感受下吧，这就是你不听话的后果，如果真的被其他家伙侵犯的话，我不会放过你的。  
‘现在不过是警告。’他嘴唇轻轻开阖，无声的说。  
嘛，虽然现在会忍耐着不去回应，不过你必须、也只能向我求救呢。

“唔呜……”埃尔文，埃尔文的体温……  
啊！视线！他在看，我的身体！  
“昂唔唔！”不要看！起反应了……  
如果不是埃尔文，我又会对谁勃起……  
被埃尔文看到自己，自己对着可能不是他的人发情！  
不能、不能再想下去……

艾伦的欲望在叫嚣，渴求着埃尔文。  
想要感受埃尔文紧紧裹住自己的体温；  
想要看见埃尔文深情看着自己的眼睛；  
想要听到埃尔文温柔呼唤自己的名字；  
想要闻到埃尔文身上成熟男性的味道；  
想要享受埃尔文熟练的爱抚和拥抱；  
想要被埃尔文狠狠贯穿自己的身体；  
想要埃尔文，想要……叫着埃尔文的名字直到高潮！

“唔唔唔唔……”仅仅是想着埃尔文，艾伦就逐渐的深陷情潮，口齿不清的呻吟着爱人的名字，完全顾不上嘴角溢出的津液，纤长结实的双腿忍不住偷偷夹紧摩擦腿间已经抬头变硬的欲望，身体颤抖着贴近身后渴望的热源。

埃尔文坏心眼的故意避开艾伦难耐的磨蹭，揪紧手中柔软的黑发让艾伦不得不挺起身体，自己却躬身顺着艾伦微微突出的脊骨慢慢往下呵气，甚至伸出舌头隔空做出舔弄的动作——唯独不去碰触他。  
背脊，后腰，侧腰，手臂内侧，琵琶骨，后颈，肩窝，耳朵，每个地方都被毫不留情的撩拨了，埃尔文听着艾伦更加难受的呜咽，感觉自己也有些热。  
他揪着艾伦的头发让艾伦转过头来，作势要吻在艾伦被蒙上的左眼——最终他只是呵了口热气在那上面，然后舔去了艾伦嘴角透明的蜜津——当然，并没有碰到艾伦。

艾伦似乎快要被逼疯了，嘴里不停“唔唔啊啊”的叫着。  
算了，我也要忍不住了——真想听他哭叫着我的名字求饶呢。  
‘叫出来吧。’埃尔文只是微微动着嘴唇，伸手扯掉了艾伦戴着的口枷。

“唔昂啊啊啊！埃尔文！埃尔文！”埃尔文，我渴望的只有你，所以，不要这样……

果然呢，这个时候，你只能叫唤我。

埃尔文，请触碰我，给我你的体温。  
埃尔文，请抱我，满足我。  
埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文

仿佛是在求救，又仿佛是在求饶，抑或，青年只是虔诚而眷恋地呼唤爱人的名字。

‘烦死了。’被不断呼唤的男人邪魅的勾起唇，将无声的话语吻入青年微掺的唇间，同时拥紧了总算被情欲熏得稍稍暖和的身体。

只是抛下羞耻不停呻吟着恋人的名字，艾伦就已经足够兴奋。  
犹如回应一般的激烈拥吻更是让他全身都叫嚣着想被占有。  
最最重要的是，他现在可以百分百的肯定，绝对是埃尔文没有错。

艾伦早被埃尔文调教得习惯享受各种玩弄，在这样一轮新颖漫长的刺激下来，下身前端早已湿了一片，后穴也条件反射的有些微湿。  
他忍不住晃了一下腰，不想蹭到了身后的炽热。

“……嘶！”

艾伦的耳鸣几乎没有好转，他无法辨清男人在他耳边煽情的粗喘，只能感觉到埃尔文恶意的边舔吻他的耳朵边往里吹进潮热的气息——不过那也足够将艾伦燃烧殆尽。  
不小心引爆了埃尔文苦苦压抑着的欲望的艾伦被埃尔文的大手一把抓住了腰，反应过来的时候自己所渴望的灼热巨大已经抵在了脆弱的穴口了。

“咦……？啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”一下子就是直插深处，撕裂般的疼痛，又带着无尽的满足。  
身体完全使不上力，只能紧靠着身后的温热躯体，任由对方次次针对自己的弱点攻击，生生将痛觉化作一波又一波的强烈快感。

发狠的啃吮啮咬着眼前细嫩的脖颈肌肤，放肆的在上面留下自己的印记，埃尔文难得放任自己的占有欲。他平时都会注意不要在对方身上留下别人可见的、会引人疑窦的痕迹。  
你是我的，记清楚了。  
‘反正你这几天也不用上班。’

END  
———————————————————————————————


	2. 眷戀你的溫暖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 占有欲3的一点小后续

狠狠的将热液倾注入艾伦体内，埃尔文边舔吻着怀中绵软发颤的恋人的后颈，边将揉捏把玩着艾伦湿滑的大腿内侧的右手摸上青年仍颤抖着呼出轻吟的双唇——尽管呼出的喘息仍带着情欲的灼热，脸颊和下巴却一片冰凉。感受到温暖的青年下意识的将脸颊往热源蹭了蹭。

……他愣了一下，其中一条跪压着铐住艾伦手脚的链子的腿触到了艾伦与方才高潮的身体相比过于冰凉的手掌。  
啧！虽然已经控制了空调温度了，果然洗了冷水再湿淋淋的吹空调有点过火了……

艾伦逐渐从情热之中缓了过来，即使是在恋人的拥抱下也忍不住打起了冷战，用着所剩无几的力气更加用力的挤进男人的怀抱。

啧，这小鬼……

埃尔文挑了挑眉，三两下解开恋人手脚上已经毫无意义的桎梏——浑身虚软无力的艾伦明显已经连手臂都抬不起来了。男人轻松的抱起显得有些虚弱的青年，低头在对方略显苍白的脸颊上不轻不重的咬了口，留下浅浅的牙印。

准备好换洗衣服和浴巾后，埃尔文揽着艾伦跨进淋浴间，将艾伦放下让他靠着自己站着，一手去解蒙住艾伦双眼的布条，另一手拧开水龙头开始调试水温。

已经昏昏欲睡的艾伦因为被突然放开而有些不安，只能遵从着本能紧紧依偎着仅剩的温暖。

“呜！？”  
突如其来淋洒在周身冰冷发麻的皮肤上的温热水流将艾伦激得浑身一震，一直被忽略的寒冷感觉慢慢自身体之中被唤醒，源源不绝的寒气强势的由关节内里蔓延至骨髓、肌肉、体表，从麻木僵硬的四肢不断涌向酸软乏力的躯干，他的四肢不受控制的泛起大片大片的鸡皮疙瘩。

“埃尔文……？”  
他不住的颤抖着，小心翼翼的仰头朝向爱人并呼唤着对方，些微钻进睫下的暖光令他不适的皱眉。  
迟钝的发现眼睛的束缚已被去除，艾伦迷迷糊糊的微微睁开眼。好在浴室的灯光不算太过刺目，那片迷蒙温润的璨金很快就终于融进了男人的身影，餍足的微眯起。

埃尔文应声低头，望进那双满满只有自己的金眸，仅余的火气也被淹没在那片几乎要溢出崇拜和爱恋的炽热又温暖的鎏金之中。  
察觉到艾伦的身体在不自然的发抖，男人轻吻对方微蹙的眉间，将软绵绵半瘫在自己身上的青年转了过来，让他半依半挂在自己怀里。

“好冷……”艾伦轻声呢喃着，将脸埋入男人温热的脖颈。  
为什么……明明热水不断落在身上，方才近乎麻木的神经此刻已经可以清晰的感受到水流所带来的热量，可是，可是，身体却止不住的颤抖，所有的不安与焦虑仿佛随着流经每寸肌肤的空气和水流冲刷着他。

唯一能够让自己满足的，只有埃尔文。  
“哈唔~”呼吸之间所感受到的，是埃尔文的气息，与周遭潮湿冰冷的空气不一样，是最甘美的、温暖的、令人安心的味道，艾伦忍不住张嘴含住嘴边的一小块肌理。瞬间涌上心头的安心感，让他更加贪婪的用力吸吮起来。

埃尔文皱眉：“艾伦，你这是在玩火。”他轻轻推了推艾伦的额头，打算把人抱到浴缸里，“唔！”  
——温驯听话的家犬突然狠狠咬了他一口！

埃尔文低头看到的是，那双写满委屈和倔强的眸子，被泛红的眼角映衬得总算多了点生气的那张虚弱苍白的小脸，还有沾染了点血色的淡色的软唇……  
艾伦垂眸，专注的舔舐起自己咬出的伤口：“埃尔文，不要离开我……”他的声音因为舔吮而含糊不清，却不难分辨出当中细细的鼻音，“唔……”

男人再也无法忍耐，一把拉起青年疯狂的吸吮着对方口中淡淡的血腥味。两人忘形的拥吻着，有些狼狈的跌入蓄满热水的浴缸中。

“……嗯啊!太、太深……啊！”双臂垫在铺了毛巾的浴缸边上，额头抵在上面，跪在浴缸里的艾伦几乎是奔溃一般哭叫起来，他被背后的男人包覆着这个后背的压在热水中，仅靠男人揽紧自己腰间的强壮双臂支持着身体，在身前过于温吞的水浴与身后热烈的拥抱冲撞之间浮浮沉沉。

在胸腹处来回滑动的大手，动作之间总有意无意的拨动着水流：随着那手的动作拍击在被安慰抚弄过的肌肤上的水流，似乎总比其他地方的高温些，熨着他被撩拨得几乎要烧坏的神经。不过感觉得最清晰的莫过于那手掌、手指每个点火般的举动——摩擦、搓揉、捏捻、拉弹，无一不让他沉溺。  
背后紧贴着的强壮身躯传来的强烈急促的心跳，持续落在自己耳后的吮吻间细微急促的喘息，还有，不复平日的冷静悠然的疯狂抽插。

“不……慢、哈啊……慢一点……”青年眼瞳中凝满了情欲的水气。艾伦虚软的双腿越张越开，最后抵在宽敞浴缸底部的两边，一直被忽略、只有温热的池水不轻不重的抚慰的分身在水流之中微微抖动着。  
“快、快要……再多点、埃尔文……”要出来了……

然而，被水流压力的推挤下，胀满的欲望似乎更加难释放了，终于察觉到的艾伦被既舒服又渴望的快慰逼得快要发狂，生理泪水无法自抑的不断落下，滴入被撞出无数涟漪的水面。  
他稍稍侧过头，讨饶般盯着身后不断动作的男人，男人却只是吻住了那哭叫连连的嘴唇，然后越发大力的冲撞着艾伦体内的敏感处。

“呼唔！唔呜……”被更深的卷入情欲的狂潮之中，青年只能本能的竭力扭摆腰肢，让快感源源不绝的涌往被热水冲刷包覆的下体、持续的累积、然后吞噬自己。

“埃尔文……”终于感受到，灌满身体的快感被男人的强行推压涌出，仿佛要与热水融为一体的舒适感让艾伦满足的阖上了双眼。

搂紧身下瞬间瘫软下去的身体，埃尔文也餍足的在恋人满脸泪痕的脸颊落下连串轻吻，同时将自己的独占欲再次注满恋人的体内。  
“不会离开的，艾伦……”

–end–


End file.
